


Waiting

by Blue_Five



Category: Bones (TV)
Genre: Brothers, M/M, Sibling Incest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-25
Updated: 2016-03-25
Packaged: 2018-05-29 00:43:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 592
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6352117
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blue_Five/pseuds/Blue_Five
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He waits for this man he loves.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Waiting

**Author's Note:**

> So I'm re-watching the entire Bones series on Netflix and this just sort of happened. Don't hate me.

He doesn’t know how they came to be this way. Or maybe he does know and he doesn’t care.  He wants with all the heat of a newborn sun whenever he sees the text, “I need you.”

He waits, usually in the dark, for the sound of a key in his door. He waits, usually on his knees, for the sound of heavy footsteps crossing the apartment.  He waits, usually with tears in his eyes, for strong fingers to slide into his hair and take hold.

He loves this man who comes to him in the night when the world outside is too much. When all the death and despair coalesce into the demons that dance and cavort in his soul, this man … this man beloved by so many … comes to _him_.

He knows he could turn him away. He knows he could speak a single word and this man would never open his door again with trembling fingers and step through the rectangle of light into the dark shadows within.  A soft moan escapes him then, at that horrible, terrible thought.  He could never survive it.  He barely survives the long ebony nights between visits even now.  He would never be able to endure complete withdrawal. 

The strong hand that cups his chin turns him to gaze into dark brown eyes. Questioning eyes, full of concern for him because of that little sound … that little indication that all is not perfect and right between them in this moment – it brings out a smile.  It’s just like this man who holds him now.  Here, as always, he is safe and cherished and adored.  This is true as well in the world beyond his door but there he is brother and the lines are sharp and distinct.   Rules must be obeyed in that other life … rules that don’t accept them as they are now.

 Here, in this cocoon of warmth and need, lines and boundaries do not exist.  They erased them so long ago when fear drove them to find what safety they could with one another.  The nights spent holding onto one another and praying that the fists and the shouting would stay away.  Far away.  He knows the man that holds him now, cradles him so tenderly against his long, hard body, bears scars that were meant for him.  He knows this man was his guardian in so many ways and if, in these soul-wrenching nights, this man drinks of his body to drown the sorrow of life … well, he gladly accepts that price.

He knows they both have others who share their lives now -- others blissfully ignorant of this hidden consummation of love between brothers. He wonders sometimes if they would understand and accept since they love this man who comes to him at night when the world is too much.  He wonders until this man takes him apart down to his soul and shows him the lights of heaven with hands and lips and skin on skin.  Then he accepts it is as it must be and he will not willingly give it up to anyone.

He wakes alone as always, the dawn warm on his face. He rolls into the abandoned pillow beside his head and draws in the scent of the man he loves so much.  He will wait again for this man to reach out his hand and thread strong fingers into his hair.  He will wait to be taken down into soft sheets and warm blankets and hot mouths seeking one another.  He will wait.


End file.
